


Baby Steve Adventures [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, off-screen bad guy death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Baby Steve Adventures" by catty_the_spy.</p><p>"Captain America gets hit by a spell during a battle. The rest of the Avengers look after him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steve Adventures [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catty_the_spy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby Steve Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586111) by [catty_the_spy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy). 



Length: 21:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/baby%20steve%20adventures.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/baby-steve-adventures).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "de-aged" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
